Dragon's Cave
About the room Dragon's Cave was created on the 17th of June, and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people, are awesome. Tathar, the room owner had left the chatroom for many years, but nowadays he idles in DC and a Runescape game room. RP isn't allowed in any serious measure, but simple actions and the like are acceptable. Dragons Cave is no longer what it used to be. It has been infested with noobs. They vary from arrogant idiots to illiterate retards, but they all serve to worsen what was once a great and thriving room. Nickname coined by strivingscarab: 'NoobVille.' Notes http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/c/ce/Chinese-dragon-1280x800.jpg Added by Badjman"Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is awesome filled with people. Regulars Mods ''iBot'' DC's unofficial moderator. An extremely friendly robot who has a part time job in which she builds rats. This mod gets on extremely well with the regulars in Dragon's Cave and used to own the room Asylum. Should be the resident moderator. (Voted by most of the regs) ''Tathar'' Tathar, the room-owner and creater of Dragon's Cave. He usually idles away, occaisionally stopping in to talk for a while. Regs ''DanisaurusRex/Daniellabelle'' DanisaurusRex, who goes by the name of 'Dani', is a female Dragon's Caver and is sometimes mistaken for a boy. She is kind, quirky, funny, generally well liked, and unfortunately very busy as of late, so she rarely has time to visit. ''Xlthuathopec'' Xlthuathopec, who tends to go by 'Xlt', 'X' or 'X-y', likes to troll some of the 'noobs', however, he seems to troll less nowadays. He's a great friend and a lovely person to those he likes, doesn't always seem the most kind in chat but is always there for his friends. He's been less active in chat as of late- he doesn't talk as much as he used to. We DCers aren't good enough for him anymore ;-; He used to describe himself as an 'asshole' but he's changed a lot and is somewhat nicer now. Some of the females in Dragon's Cave call him 'Sexy X-y'; he loves it. ''strivingscarab'' strivingscarab, otherwise known as Scarab/Scabby/Striv, joined the room in late February 2011, and since then has cemented himself as one of the key people of the room. His sharp wit, dry humour and flirtacious behaviour have won over (most) of the current population. Often called a ladies man, he is quick to befriend the wimmins, and is usually more hostile towards the males. But only the stupid, retarded noobs we spoke of earlier. ''rawwrImasquirrel'' rawwrImasquirrel joined DC on the 28th of April, 2011. She is usually called 'Izzy' by her friends, and people she doesn't particularly like-but-say-it-anyway-because-they're-annoying. Like scarab, she has a dry sense of humour, often peppering her words with sarcasm. However, get past the spiky exterior and you'll find a heart of gold. If you're careful. rawwrImasquirrel-related quotes: Kunosachiaka: I just gained that much more love for Izzy right now - rawwrImasquirrel: You cray cray '' ''strivingscarab: For you bay bay. - Kunosachiaka: and I do have a girlfriend '' '' Kunosachiaka: Her name is Izzy and she can shoot laser beams out of her forehead and she isnt afraid of anything '' ''- '' ''Xlthuathopec: Izzy i love you '' - '' Kunosachiaka: Izzy, you’re worth everything to me '' ''ztigerz123 Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. Also Tigeress' RP daughter. HAS TO COME BACK, RIGHT?! D: ''Neko_chan13'' DC's resident rapist. Rapes things. Especially Kuno. Generally a nice person, if a bit quick to anger (Don't do it). Citizens ''DorkusVonBonBon'' The one and only Dorkus out there, this particular creature has a unique defense mechanism, imploding-on-poke-action. Also known for baking pastries, hugging, being a doofus, and playing Minecraft. Quite a majestic creature. Newbies They don't deserve to be here. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms